My Mother's Boyfriend's Son
by vgmplanet
Summary: Clarissa Fray and her mother lives happily alone in their small apartment in New York, but everything changes when Jocelyn decides to move in with her boyfriend Stephen Herondale and his arrogant, yet hot son Jace Herondale. Will Clary survive sharing a home with this blonde, arrogant boy without falling for him? OOC/AU. #GoClace Horrible Summary, hilarious content!
1. Confused Goldfish

**Hellaaaa, it's VGMPlanet here! I decided to upload my second story as an ****apologize for not updating _Best Friends For Ever?_** **for a while. This story is a TMI based story, so no-one belongs to me. *Sobs quietly*.**

** Out of character and Alternative Universe. Rated T, might change to M.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting in the cappuccino brown living room with my olive green maxi dress on. Yes, I just described my walls like the colour of cappuccino. My mother, Jocelyn, had made me put on some "nice" clothes for the guest that was coming, and I liked my dress the most. It made my emerald green eyes greener and with the thin line of eyeliner they looked huge. Like reindeer huge, don't Google it though, because that would totally ruin the picture of me. Or maybe I'm secretly a reindeer but I decided to take my human form. _Okay, snap out of this Clarissa, you take it too far._

My dear mother (seriously, no pun intended) didn't tell me who the guest was, but it was someone that made her smile like crazy. Really, I've never seen her smile like that. The hugest and creepiest Cheshire cat kind of smile was on her face. She was everywhere in the small apartment we had. Going back and forth between the kitchen, bathroom and living room. The three most important rooms every guest visits. She was either dusting or cleaning dirty spots that didn't even exist. Did she have a sight for that or what? Whoever the guest was, it made her nervous as well. She never acted like this when she had someone over.

All I knew about her social life was that her best friend was Bookstore Luke and that she dated some weird guy named Stephen Heronbale, Haronbale or something. I don't really remember his last name. My mother had kept Stephen a secret until one day she decided to tell me about him, one year after their first date. Really, I was the last one to know on this earth, thanks mom for that. At first I didn't like their dating, but I had to accept it. If my mother were happy, then why would I ruin her happiness?

She said he was lonely like her. Both lost their partner in different ways. _Poor mom, she really needed someone to be with._ Even though I liked Bookstore Luke (not only because of his bookstore of course). He was in love with my mother, however my mom didn't feel the same. He was so deep in the friendzone he would probably need to climb mountains to come out of there. _Poor Luke, he was so madly in love with mom and she couldn't see it through._ It was such a teenage, love book thing. Like Twilight, the best friend never got his girl.

I can't take it any more, my mother is really freaking me out with her running around in the apartment and cleaning things that doesn't exist.

"Mom, calm down. You're freaking me out."

My mother stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. "It's so dirty everywhere", she mumbled. _And you call me crazy, woman?_

Her red hair hung lose from the bun she had made and her ocean blue shirt made her eyes stick out. I was her clone, at least that was what everyone said and I could only agree with them. Our eyes had an emerald green shade and our hair was red, not orange red. The shape of my face was a mixture of my father and my mother. The difference between us two was that she looked like a woman and I looked like a child. I'm sixteen, not twelve. Even though I just had gained some curves during the cold winter, and I could grab my boobs with satisfaction, my mother had curves that made her look better. She was taller than I as well, my barely 160 centimetres was nothing compared to her 175-hi-I-could-be-a-modell-centimetres.

It was unfair to be this short; I always needed a chair to get something from the top shelves. The dress I had put on made me look a bit taller, because my legs were hidden under the long skirt, but whom could I fool, it didn't make me taller.

She was an artist and that was a talent that my genes had inherited. We both could sit for hours and paint. It was our way of leaving our world to another one, our way of calming down and take control of struggles in life. Her paintings decorated the hallway. Only a few of my paintings were hung there. I didn't like to put my paintings up, they were nothing compared to my mothers. In the living room were instead photos of happy days in our lives. It wasn't in a messy way. Now when I look around in the room, there are photos in frames. Five on the bookcase, two big ones on the wall and a small, framed one on the windowsill.

"Mom, seriously. This apartment can't be cleaner. Calm down, you're stressing yourself for no reason at all", I said. I do care for my mother and I don't like to see her stress for nothing.

Somehow I was happy that my brother, Jonathan missed to see this crazy woman I called my mother. Jonathan wouldn't like it if our mother would stress for nothing and usually he would annoy the guest because of what they did to our mother. He was living in his own apartment in New Jersey, where he worked as a businessman. He was very young for his age, but smart. Only 25 and already so far in the business. Damn genes I didn't get. He was quite the handsome guy, he had all kinds of girls behind him. _Wait, did I just say he was handsome? Just a genuine observation… I'm not into my brother in one of those creepy ways. _He was a copy of our father, that's what mom usually says when we mention my father's name. They both had the same white hair and dark eyes, but Jonathan was great and much nicer than our father.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just that I want to impress our guest", my mother said. She smiled and took a few deep breaths to calm down. She was always worried about not impressing people, but it was vice versa. Everyone was always impressed by my mother's talents and often complimented her for her hard work.

"Mom, you have done a really good job here, don't worry. You'll not disappoint the guest", I said reassuring. It was true, she had done a really good job with everything. Whoever who wasn't impressed would feel the wrath of Clarissa Fray. _Yes,_ _I speak in third person sometimes, deal with it._ She relaxed for the brief moment we had until we heard the three knocks on the door.

_**Knock, knock, knock. **_

My mother froze and I held my breath. I have no idea why I did that, holding my breath. I guess I was more nervous than I thought. It's time for some action. For a second her face changed between different emotions. Happy and nervous was the look that was stuck on her face at last as she turned away. That wasn't the best look she had, but it was better than nothing. I just looked at her as she made her way to the door. She disappeared and I could hear the front door open after she had unlocked the lock.

"Stephen, so nice to see you." I heard my mothers calm voice from the hallway. _Oh so he's our secret guest. Finally I'll meet him._

"Hello Jocelyn, my dear", the dark voice that belonged to Stephen said. Then I heard them kiss. I crinkled my nose from the sound. _Yikes, seriously I am sitting just a few meters away from you guys._ Then I heard a small cough. Someone else was with them as well.

"And you brought your son, that's great. Hello Jonathan, I've heard so much about you." _Mom didn't say Stephen had a son. Why did she keep everything a secret?_ I groaned.

"Hello, Mrs Fray", the voice was almost as dark as Stephens, yet this voice had a younger tone, "I could only say the same."

_Wait, so everyone knew about one another, but not me? That wasn't fair, to hide secrets like that._ I sighed to myself. I barely knew who Stephen was. Even Stephen's son had heard more about my mom than I had heard about Stephen.

I stood up and fixed my dress. My head bent down as my hands were straightening the skirt of the dress. It was a bit cold to wear this kind of clothing so early in the spring, but I liked it too much and it was the only nice thing I had for occasions like this. My best girl friend Izzy would probably kill me if she heard me say that. I loathe shopping, while she was crazy in love with it. I sometimes ask myself how we could be friends when we are so different from one another. Luckily the house was warmer than outside so it didn't matter if I had a dress indoors.

"Clarissa, this is Stephen Herondale", my mother said, I looked up and saw her refer to a tall man with blonde hair walking into the living room. His features were beautiful, something she would definitely draw if she had a chance to do it. I'm not into old men if you think so, but if I would have an (god-forbid) old man crush, he would look something like Stephen Herondale. I met his blue eyes as he approached to me with his hand held out. I took it, my small hand vanished in the grip. It was a warm and careful handshake. Like if I would break if he squeezed harder. _Just come at me, I'm not that easy to break._

"So nice to finally meet you, Clarissa. I've heard so much about you", Stephen said with his dark voice, he sounded quite happy. _So he had heard much about me, wow mom, thank you for that_. I gazed over to where my mother stood, but she was not there. _Probably in the kitchen. _Good, because I would probably give her a why-haven't-I-heard-about-him-look. Seriously, I'm lost.

"Hello Mr Herondale! Nice to meet you too. You can call me Clary", I said and smiled to Stephen. He seemed nice, at least he had nice, icy blue eyes (that wasn't intentional). I had to know him better before I could judge him.

"Clary, this is my son Jonathan", Stephen said and moved his hand to a boy almost looking like Stephen, but his features were angelic and younger. His hair had a gold honey shade and his eyes hade almost the same colour. The only difference was that his eyes were darker than his hair. He had a genuine smile on his face. He was tall, and I had to tilt my head up a bit to make eye contact with the boy. He didn't look much older than myself. I must've stared because he was holding his hand out impatiently. A frown was appearing on his face.

"I know I'm hot, but please, it's not very nice to stare like that", he said and I snapped out of the trans I had just been in. He might have the looks of a Greek God, but that mouth of his was something else. What he had said burnt in my head and I blushed. _Did I really stare at him? This is so embarrassing. _Way to go, Clarissa, just stare at the boy, go ahead stare some more.

"Jonathan!", Stephen almost said with a serious voice, giving his son a warning look. The smirk never left his face and he turned to me again with his honey eyes. My mother came from the kitchen with tea and fresh cinnamon buns, unaware of what Jonathan just had said to me. The whole room smelled like cinnamon and my mother was looking happier than ever as she put the tray on the white table. _Oh mother dear, you have no idea what just happened_.

I took a step forward to Jonathan and reached my hand out and his large hand hugged my tiny hand. His hand was warm and I felt something going through my veins, like a pleasant electric shock. I looked up and it seemed like he had felt the same thing, because his eyes widen for a second before they turned to his usual, genuine expression. He was looking at me with a smirk on his face. _By the angle he looks good._ He was probably a player, many girls would kill to be with this boy. _I really couldn't care less, Clarissa._

"I'm Clary", I said and gave him one of my genuine smiles. He shook my hand while locking his eyes with mine. It was green versus gold. A fight that would be impossible to win.

"I'm Jace", the golden boy said and let go of my hand after a final squeeze. Finally he looked away, so did I. _Creepy Clary, staring at your mothers boyfriends son like that._

Everyone in the room was standing up in silence. No one sat down, like if it were dangerous to do that. I didn't know what to say and my mother didn't do much either. It was her guests, she had to take the first step. She was exchanging looks with Stephen. _Are they communicating thorough mindreading? _The silence would turn awkward if Stephen didn't make his move.

"Clary, Jace, could you please sit down for a moment. We have something important to say to you two", Stephen finally broke the silence. I heard he was hiding something from us, his voice had changed a bit. It was more secretive in the tone. The nervous look Stephen gave my mother revealed it even more. _What are they hiding?_

I sat on the sofa and Jace sat right next to me. I could feel his warmth radiate and it made me shiver. Why did my body react like this so shortly after our greeting? He gave me a quick look and smirked. _Dear angels in heaven please give me the calm and not slap that smirk of his face_ I prayed, looking up in the celling before turning my head towards my mother and her boyfriend.I really hate saying boyfriend, but that's what he was to her as much as she was his girlfriend. The fact that my mom had a boyfriend was just weird.

I've never had a boyfriend. I guess I never found someone interesting and that's why I'm single. _Maybe I'll just live alone with my ten cats in the future or live in a monastery._ Sister Clarissa sounded quite charming. I smiled happily to myself. At least I found my future profession today.

"What's going on?", Jace asked and eyed his father suspiciously. He had understood something weird as well.

"I don't know how to say this, but we are", my mother began. I thought I was going to pass out. _Not getting married, please don't say he proposed._ I'm not ready for something this big, not without me not knowing whom the man she was marrying was. She didn't even have a ring on her finger.

"Moving in together", both Jocelyn and Stephen said.

The entire colour on my face was drained. This couldn't be true, really, didn't they take this step a bit to fast? I've shared a house with the male gender, my brother, but he wasn't the cleanest person on earth. The house used to be a mess when we were younger and when we grow up he was lazier than ever. Never took care of his things and his room was a total wreck. My best friend Simon was also a total mess at his house, his sister Rebecca always complained about how dirty Simon was. He left everything to his mother and sister. Why was it that the male gender didn't know how to be clean and help around the house?

"What?", I said in unison with Jace. We looked at each other and then turned to look at our parent. It was a moment of understanding between two before unknown children.

"When did you decide this?", Jace asked his father strictly. He sounded angry. _Totally acceptable._

"For a while actually, but we didn't want to say anything", Stephen answered as calm as he was before. I couldn't believe they had planned this for a while and not told neither Jace nor me about their plan.

"That's why you sold our apartment", Jace exclaimed annoyed, "I can't believe you didn't say anything before."

He was mad and breathing fast. He was looking at his father with stormy eyes. If looks could hurt…

"I'm sorry, but we thought it would be better to keep it a secret until we both knew what we wanted", Stephen said and took Jocelyn's hand.

I did an unnoticeable twitch, this was not what I expected. I was simply shocked and couldn't find my words. I never knew my father well, he had left us when I was six and that was ten years ago. So much had changed and I never felt like I needed a new father in my life. Stephen seemed like nice and good man, but this wasn't something I was looking forward to. _Maybe it's good that I had a father figure in my life._ I needed someone strong, even though I had my mother; I simply needed someone with testosterone. I used to have Jonathan, my real brother, not the arrogant Blondie sitting right next to me. Jonathan used to be the only testosterone in the house, but we grew up like siblings. He had the brotherly part in my heart. No one could fill the missing part of a father.

"Clary, darling. What do you think?", my mother asked carefully. She knew I had quite the temper if my mood was blown. But I didn't feel like I had to explode right now.

I said nothing. Just looked at her with no expression, I held a straight poker face. _What could I say, nothing would change their minds._

"Jace and I are moving in here until we find a bigger and better apartment", Stephen said after a moment of heavy silence. He tried to smile, but it came out awkwardly.

Jace was about to say something, because he opened his mouth but then closed it, many times. He looked like a confused and angry goldfish. Then he shoot up from his place on the sofa and just walked out of the room. I could hear the door open and he slammed it rather hard and I flinched of the sound. _Wow that boy had some temper._ I was still quiet, I didn't know what to say.

"I have to go", was all that could come out of my mouth as I went out from the living room and out of the front door. My feet could take me anywhere, but far from the apartment for a while. I was walking down the streets towards Central Park. I did regret I didn't change my dress into something warmer. I was freezing and my jacket I had grabbed wasn't doing anything better. At least I had my mind on place and could put on a pair of warm boots on my feet.

I neared Central Park at last and went to my favourite swings. It was really easy for me to clear my mind when I was here and didn't have my sketchpad near. I didn't swing so fast, because I didn't want to get colder than what I already was. I was playing with a twig with my foot when the swing next to me rattled. Stupid, old swing doing creepy sound, like I'm-about-to-die-in-a-horror-movie-sound. I looked up and frowned. It was someone who actually sat on the swing. Blondie.

"What do you think about their decision?", the boy next to me asked in a monotone voice.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think", I answered honestly. Boy, I have no idea.

Jace smiled to me, it wasn't big but it was something.

"I don't like the idea", he said, "I rather live alone with my father than having girls around. They are only in the way for everything."

"Wow, thank you for not wanting me or my mother", I said sarcastically. In a way, that hurt to hear, not being wanted. He looked at me with no expression.

"So, Shortcake. What's up with all the paintings?" Jace changed subject.

"My mother is an artist, she likes to paint and some of the painting are up as you could see." I acted like I didn't hear him call me Shortcake. Apparently everyone found that funny, to call me names because of my height or hair. _I will have my revenge, soon._ I smiled evilly to myself. Yes, crazy Clarissa is at it again.

"They are nice to look at I guess, didn't really pay much attention since I saw…" He stopped talking before he finished his sentence.

"Since you saw what?", I asked curiously. Don't leave me hanging like that.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget it", he waved it off. I'll just make him say it some other time. I eyed him from top to toe, simply giving him the Manhattan look. His features was very nice. _At least I have eye-candy in the house._ Tall, slim and beautiful. He looked warm, compared with me. I was freezing.

"How old are you?", I finally asked.

"Seventeen. I think I'm to old for a twelve year old, Shortcake", Jace said teasingly. Or maybe he was serious.

"I'm not twelve, Blondie. And stop calling me Shortcake", I snapped. He was pushing my temper to the limit. Haven't he heard not to mess with a redhead?

"Wow, haven't heard someone call me Blondie. I only accept the God of Sexiness, hotstuff or something else that describes this sexy look", he pointed to himself. _He's so full of himself._

I snorted. "First of all, I'm sixteen and second I'll call you Blondie if I want to."

"So you agree with me being this sexy then?" He smirked.

"I… no… ye… shut up", I finally said. He caught me off guard. What could I say? I couldn't deny him for being sexy.

We sat in silence, neither him nor me saying something. I shivered. It was colder now when the evening was creeping forward in pre-spring New York. I was really freezing now, my teeth rattle out of the coldness I felt. I held my arms tighter around me, but that didn't do much. Jace looked at me.

"Are you cold? We better go", Jace said with concern in his voice. Wow, he could really care if he put his ego behind him. He stood up.

"Y-yes, please", I stutter and rose up from the swing. It wasn't that far to home, but with the numbness I felt in my in my legs it would take a while. I took slowly steps and Jace was standing right next to me.

"I'll come with you", he said. Then he did something I couldn't expect him to do. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to himself. He was warmer than I guessed. His hands were up and down my jacket, trying to make me warm and it did work. His closeness was making me blush and that needed energy, with other words heat was producing in my body. He saw my blush and smirked.

"Thanks." I really meant it too. It was a nice gesture he did.

"No problem, Shortcake", he whispered to my ear. His breath warm.

We walked in silence towards my, or soon to be, our apartment. When we reached the front door, he let me go from his embrace. I felt emptiness on the side he filled in. I looked up at the boy who had taken care of me and smiled. He was close to me, his face just a few centimetres from mine. I could just lean in and kiss those perfect lips of his right now. But I manage to control myself and backed away a little. _Did I really think that?_

"Thank you again, Jace", I whispered. I put my hand on the door handle and pulled it down, opening the door. My mother and Stephan flied to the door, both worried.

"Where have you been?", Stephen asked no one of us in particular.

"Nowhere you could care", Jace snapped. Back to his moody self.

I went in to the apartment, just walked past the three of them who were standing by the front door. Stephen didn't say a word to Jace, instead he put his coat and shoes on.

"I'll see you later, darling", Stephen said to Jocelyn and kissed her gently on the cheek, "goodbye Clarissa."

They went out of the door and I gave Jace one last glance before they went. He had done the same thing, our eyes locked for seconds before he smirked and walked away.

I didn't know what t say about this. Nothing coherent would be shaped in my mind. I would shortly have two males in my girly house. It would be complicated, I thought, but I have to adjust to things. And to Jace, he would be tricky to understand. With his weird mood and sexy looks. _Really Clarissa, sexy? He's moving in with you and that what you are thinking about? Shame on you, girl._

My mother was moving in together with Stephen Herondale and they were happy. What could ruin it?

* * *

**Read & Review. Tell me what you think so far. **

**Besos!**


	2. Roommates

**Hey ya'll!**

**Thank you for reviews, follows and ****favorites! Mangoes to you all!**

***I don't own a shizzles that has to do with TMI or the ****characters, they all belong to Cassie* (I only own the plot) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I was sleeping peacefully. How do I know that? Because I didn't have a nightmare like I usually have. However my peaceful sleep didn't last forever until I hear loud voices, bangs and crashes. Sounds I've never heard before, at least not in the apartment. Of course I sit up fast and get one of those now-you-are-blind moment and my head weights heavier. My first coherent thought is _burglars._ Unknown people are in our apartment and my mother is in danger. I quietly stand up, hoping I have balance for once when I need it. Yes, I can stand on my two legs.

"I need a weapon", I mumble to myself while looking around in my messy room. Well, it's not messy, like Izzy's room. Mine is more artistic messy with pictures and colours everywhere. No one can find a white spot in my room, except for my bed and wardrobe. Finally I find my old tennis racket under my desk. Yes, I was trying to be a pro tennis player when I was younger, like Serena Williams, but my dreams were shattered when I didn't grow in height anymore.

I heard more bangs and voices so I decided to take my tennis racket and carefully sneak to my bedroom door, behind it so if someone was coming in I could attack the person from the behind. Nobody had tried to come in, but as soon as that thought passed my mind my bedroom door was opening.

_Dear Angels in heaven, I'm not ready to die yet._ I pray, my heart beating faster in my chest. This was not happening; I was too young to die. I held my racket much harder in my grip, ready to attack whoever was going to kill me. At first I could see the shadow of a tall person, gender unknown. I decided to attack before something happened to myself and as I carefully stepped out of my place I had to do the most stupid thing ever. Of course I had to be clumsy the moment before I got killed and stuck my foot on my carpet. Careful step or not, I stumble and fell, forward. My racket flew away from my hand and I was on the floor. Head down. I wouldn't give my killer the pleasure to see my face before I die.

"What are you doing on the floor, shortcake?" I heard a familiar voice. So it was _him_ who was going to kill me._ I can't believe it, he tricked us all! _I was breathing faster and looked up.

"Don't kill me", I whispered. My voice stuck in my throat. I wasn't going to cry, I wouldn't give him the pleasure.

Jace was looking at me with confused eyes and then he laughed. Really hard. He was really laughing the moment he was going to kill me. He was not showing any mercy. _I'll hunt you in your dreams._

"Baby, I'm not going to kill you", he finally said and looked at me with amused eyes, "did you really think I would do that? I'm not a killer."

I was speechless. He wouldn't kill me, why did I even think about that? He looked at me and laughed again. What was he doing in my room then?

"It's not funny", I chocked out. I could feel my face heat up, almost sure it was more red than my hair. Jace took a step closer and pulled his hand out. I eyed his hand, I didn't dare to look up and meet his eyes this time.

"I won't kill you, shortcake, just take my hand", he said. I could hear the amusement in his voice. So I did what I could, took his hand. Bad idea. I felt that electric shock like last time, it went through my veins as he closed his hand around mine and pulled me up. I managed to look at him and he was already looking at me. None of us said a word, just observing. Finally I stood on my two legs, not quite steady but it was something for the moment. My hand was still in his and neither of us let go. _What the freaking fuck, Clarissa. Let him go._

"Clarissa, could you come out and help?"

Saved by my mother. I let go of Jace's hand without looking at him and I could see his cheeks had turned light pink. He was cute when he was almost blushing.

"Thanks", I whispered before I went out of my room, without looking back. I couldn't be alone with him without embarrassing myself. _Get a grip on yourself, Clarissa._

I was innocently turning left, to the kitchen when I stumbled on a moving box. I closed my eyes, ready to fall but never hit the floor. _What's up with you?_ I cursed to myself. What was going on, I was normally clumsy, but twice in less than an hour wasn't normal. I swear it was my body trying to fail me today. When I opened my eyes and turned around I faced the older and less annoying Herondale.

"Careful, Clarissa", Stephen said, I could hear he was amused. _Like father, like son_. He was smiling to me like my brother used to smile to me. With love. I felt my heart skip a beat. I missed my brother more than ever right now.

"Thank you, Mr Herondale." A small smile manage to form on my lips.

"Please, call me Stephen."

I nodded and went to my mother in the kitchen. For once I didn't stumble on anything on the floor. I sighed out of relief for not dying on my way to the kitchen and saw my mother opening a box with "KITCHEN" in black letters on the kitchen table.

"Clarissa, Stephen and Jace are moving in today as you probably can see. I hope Jace told you that", my mother said and pulled out wineglasses from the box. So that's why Jace was in my room.

"Yeah, I could see that, after I almost had an heart attack. Why didn't you warn me yesterday?", I asked slightly annoyed. It wasn't her first time not to tell me something important. It hurt more than I thought it would.

"You were out yesterday, with Simon so I didn't want to disturb you", my mother answered genuinely. _Disturb me with what? This was more important than anything right now._

"Mom, seriously. You haven't told me anything since you met Stephen. I didn't even know he had a son or who he was or that you would move in together. Don't you think I deserve to know when someone is moving in to OUR apartment?", I yelled. I was having a tantrum by now, childish I know. I was angry and upset.

My mother narrowed her eyes and looked at me, she was about to say something but I cut her. "Why are you keeping so many secrets? It's so annoying. I walk around blindly and unknowingly while everyone else seems to know what's up."

"Sweetheart", my mother said and took a step towards me, "it's been so much. I didn't know that it would hurt you like this."

"Mom, it hurts me more when you decide things without my opinion in all this."

"I'm not doing this to hurt you, it just happened to go like this and I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable with everything. Since it's something we both are not used too", my mother whispered the last part. I knew who she was thinking about. My father. I decided to let my anger blow away as I approached my mother and hugged her tightly. For the moment I had forgiven my mother and her act. She held me in an embrace that could last forever until someone had to ruin it.

"I'm sorry to ruin this lovely moment, but my father needs you, Mrs Fray", Blondie said with a genuine smile. _So he tried to act all innocent with my mother around. Let the play begin._ My mother let me go off our embrace and I could see her eyes were watery, she had almost shed tears. Me, myself, had already cried a little. She kissed me on my head and walked out of our yellow kitchen. I dried my eyes with the back of my hand since I was wearing my blue camisole with ducks imprinted on them.

Jace was eyeing my top and sometimes he stared a bit too much around my barely seen chest area. He had a look of disgust. That hurt me more than I expected. If they were moving in, I had to wear something more appropriate so I didn't have to see his face look like that. I felt my cheeks flush.

"I don't like your top", Jace finally said. I ignored him, holding back the urge to call him names in a rather colourful language.

I didn't want to say a word to the arrogant boy who had ruined the moment I had with my mother or the fact he had looked at me with that face, so I decided to take an apple. It was red, almost like my hair, and like if Jace had read my mind commented the apple.

"The apple is almost as red as your hair", he smirked.

"Oh dear, I didn't see that. Thank you for your acknowledgment", I said sarcastically and took a bite from it. _Oh sweet apple juice, it was delicious._ I must have made a noise because Jace was smirking and his one eyebrow was up in an questioningly look.

"It's a delicious apple", I muttered and could feel myself blush. I took another bite, enjoying the apple in my hand.

Jace went into the kitchen and came closer to me. _What is he doing?_ I froze on my place by the table as he came closer to me with the same smirk plastered on his face. I didn't know what to expect, but a second went and he took the apple from my hand, his fingers brushed mine and I let go without any resistance.

"Hey, that's my apple", I exclaimed. I realised that I just had given him the apple before I had time to understand it myself.

"Not anymore", Jace said and took a bite and went out of the kitchen. He took a loud bite of the red apple. Before he was out of the door he said with a smirk, "yup, never eaten an apple this delicious."

"I curse you, Herondale", I muttered and crossed my arms around my chest, glaring after him as he was out of sight. This boy was really begging for trouble.

The day passed by as I helped the Herondale's moving in. There were boxes everywhere in the small apartment. Luckily the big furniture's and unnecessary things were locked up in a warehouse until we found a better apartment where they could fit.

I made my way to the living room, my mother had gathered us for a "family meeting". I shivered. I didn't like to call them a part of my family. We have just met and I didn't get the family feeling. When I entered the living room three pair of eyes turned to look at me. I took my time to meet every pair of eyes. _What's going on?_

One pair of green eyes reflected happiness.

One pair of blue eyes reflected happiness as well.

One pair of gold eyes reflected annoyance.

"What's going on?", I finally asked carefully. Looking between the faces, trying to ignore the gold one. I guess it's some bad news, like if they would stop coming.

"Since we haven't got a bigger apartment yet, we have a few problems with the rooms", Stephen began. He tried to find the words for his next sentence, but nothing came out. The room was silent, all three of them expecting me to understand what Stephen tried to say. I looked him in the eye, with a confused expression. What was he trying to say? We couldn't make it any bigger.

"Dad, can't you see the girl doesn't understand what you are talking about", Jace cut in. _Ouch, the girl? _He was trying to hold back his anger, I could hear it in his voice. He looked me in the eye with his eyes narrowed, "they want us to share a room."

"No way in hell am I doing that." I reacted faster than expected as I realised what I just had said. Stephen held a great poker face and Jace turned his face away from me, muttering something I couldn't hear. I felt sorry for Stephen, my outburst wasn't so nice since it was his son I just denied sharing a room with in an unlady like way.

"Clarissa, watch your tongue", my mother snapped before she went on, "and yes you two are sharing a room until we find a bigger apartment. We don't have much room and -"

"Why can't he sleep in the living room… or in the toilet?", I asked before I could stop myself. I heard Jace snort annoyingly at me. But I didn't look at him, I was looking at my mother. This whole thing was getting out of hand.

"Because he can't do that, the living room isn't big enough for an extra bed and also because Jonathan deserves a private place as well", my mother answered patiently.

Stephen was quietly watching my mother and I. He did a good job not disturbing two red headed women with a temper when it exploded. Jace was still looking away from me.

"Wow, and you didn't think it would disturb my private space?"

"Clarissa, there's no argue about this, we've already decided this and it's settled."

I was struck on place. _This must be a dream._

"I'm going to Simon", I finally said and walked out of the room. Just before I turned my way to the door I could see Jace's expression. It was a mixed of angry and something else._ Jealousy?_

I couldn't stand any of this right now and pulled my boots on. Luckily I had changed from my pyjamas to a pair of black jeans and a hoodie and walked out of the apartment. I slammed the door hard to tell them I disagreed with everything and that I wasn't happy at all. I took my phone out of my pocket and decided to text Simon to prepare for my arrival.

_**On my way to you – C**_

I put my phone back and sighed. I wanted Isabelle with me as well but with Simon I could calm my nerves. Isabelle was more of a challenging kind of girl. She always told me to rebel while Simon listened to what I had to say, giving me good advice. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a simple answer.

_**I'll be waiting ~ S**_

I walked in silence, watched the cars flying by. Most of them were the yellow taxicabs. The streets of New York. The people were busy with their own problems and didn't cast a second glance at me. I finally arrived at Simon's apartment he shared with his mother and older sister who was studying at NYU. It was a small family. I like that. I carefully knocked on the door and didn't have to wait too long. It was opened by Simon himself.

"Hey", he said and I felt myself tear up. I hugged him and he hugged my back.

"Hi S", I whispered. I could hear that my voice would fail me if I talked normally. It would crack as it always did when I was upset.

"Come." Was all he said and took my hand into his, leading to his room. Nobody was home except of Simon. His room was a typical boy room; messy and boyish, with posters of different bands and games hanging on the wall. My favourite poster was the one of Imagine Dragons; it was signed by everyone in the band. I was jealous, it was my all time favourite band.

"I hate the fact that the Herondale's are moving in today. Mom didn't even bother telling me about it and the worst part is I have to share my room with Blondie", I said and sat on the soft bed. I sighed again.

I had told Simon everything, from start to now. He had listened, nodded and agreed with what I said.

"Think about it Clary, you'll have a little family."

"I know, but I can't take it. Blondie is always on my nerves and Stephen reminds me of Jonathan. I miss him."

"I know, but you have to fight. For him. Don't let that arrogant dude let you down like that. Maybe everything will change soon."

"Well, I guess so. I surrender", I said and put my hands up. There was no fighting in this whole thing and I didn't have more energy to care about it either.

Simon smiles at me. "Have you told Izzy about this?"

"No, I'll tell her tomorrow since it's our first day after spring break", I sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow, telling Isabelle about these kind of things would have to be in such a detail it could almost fit a hundred paged book.

"You do that, so we can see what she has to say about all this", Simon said, looking at his TV, "wanna play some Mario Kart?"

"Sure, I pick Toad as my driver", I yelled before Simon can choose the little mushroom. It's our favourite because it drives faster with the right techniques and skills.

"Fuck, I want to be Toad", Simon complained. I pull my tongue out and start the Nintendo by Simon's TV. I'm not a child at all.

We waited for the game to start and picked our characters and which stages we wanted to play. It was selected on shuffle so it would be surprised every time a new stage would come on. We both begged that the rainbow stage wouldn't come since we both hated it. After a while of fun gaming our moods changed to challenge mode.

"Fuck you, Clary", Simon yelled as he was leaning forward with his grey game controller in his hand, "why did you send that fucking blue shell on me."

"What do you think, jerk?", I yelled back at him. I was on second place but with the blue shell in my power I managed to cut in front of Simon and luckily I was on first place.

"First place: TOAD", I screamed out of happiness and danced one of those happy dances, "MHMMMM, take that Lewis."

We had both won equally, it was a tie and the last stage was on. The shuffle selected the most hated stage ever.

"Shit is about to go down, Fray."

"Bring it on, Lewis."

For once I had totally forgot about my problems at home and before we pressed start my phone was going crazy in my jeans pocket. It was the familiar voice of Dan from Imagine Dragons singing one of the best songs ever.

_**I'm on top of the world, yeah. I'm on top of the world.**_

I quickly take my phone out of my pocket and press the answer button. It was my mother and I glanced at the clock. _Shit, it's already eleven._

"Hi mom", I carefully say into the phone. She would freak out.

"Clarissa, it's eleven o'clock. You better get home before you are grounded. Being out this late they day before school", my mother scolded at me. I rolled my eyes and smacked Simon on his arm. He tried to start the game before I had the chance to sit down and play.

"Yes mother, I'm on my way now", I answered. It wasn't a lie, just a bit away from the truth. I was just going to play the last stage on the game and then head to home.

"It's okay, I've sent Jonathan after you", my mother said, "see you soon."

"Wait what?", I exclaimed, but my mother had ended the call. _Just my luck._

"Shall we start?", Simon wiggled his eyebrows and was about to press start again, without my attention on the game.

"Sorry S, but my lovely mother has sent Blondie after me, he's probably waiting for me."

"Oh that sucks", Simon said, frowning. He followed me to the hallway.

I put on my boots and jacket and Simon follows me outside and waited with me until I see the golden boy coming closer Simon and I. I guessed my mother told him how to find his house or else he wouldn't be here. He was closer by now and I turned to face Simon. I hug him tightly.

"See you tomorrow, S", I whisper and let him go.

"See you tomorrow, Clary."

I turned around to face Jace. He was looking at Simon with disgust and could I see some jealousy in his golden eyes? I frowned. _What's his fucking problem?_ I wave one last time before I start to walk with Jace. I could hear the door close behind Simon and I sigh.

"Who was that?", Jace asked, I could hear his disgust in his voice.

"That's Simon. Do you have a problem?", I asked annoyingly.

"Actually I have", Jace said.

"Enlighten me, Goldilocks. Because it must be important", I said sarcastically. I don't understand what his problem with Simon was.

"He likes you, shortcake. Only an idiot can't see that."

"He's my best friend, of course he has to like me." I rolled my eyes.

"He likes you more than just best friends." Jace was getting annoyed. It's his entire fault and he's the one getting all moody.

I snort. "And you know that because?"

I didn't get an answer. We walked in silence again. I crossed my arms. _Who do he think he is?_

"So first day of school tomorrow", Jace broke the silence. I turned to face him.

"Yeah", I finally managed to say, "you don't go to our school though."

"My father thought about changing it, but not worth it", Jace shrugged.

I didn't say anything. "How long have you and Simon been friends?"

He acted like he cared. His mood swings were really weird. "Since kindergarten", I eyed him suspiciously, "why the sudden change of heart, Goldilocks?"

"If we are going to share a room, at least we could be friends."

"I guess so", I stopped abruptly in my tracks. We were outside our apartment. I reached my hand out, "Hi, I'm Clary."

Jace looked confused, then he saw my hand. He took it. The small shiver didn't pass through unnoticeable. He smirked. "I'm Jace."

We walked in quietly. The whole house was silent. I took of my boots and jacket. It was warmer inside in the box filled apartment. I was surprised my mother hadn't screamed at me yet, like she always would do if I came home late.

"They are asleep", Jace whispered close to my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my skin. I shivered. _Damn hormones._ I wanted to lean in, but his presence disappeared. I was a bit disappointed.

I silently went to my room, took my pyjamas and walked to the bathroom and fixed myself for the night. I yawned and walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and changed clothes. Jace slid in instead, closing the door after him. I went to my room and saw the extra bed by the foot of my white bed. His pillow had a huge Batman logo plastered on the front. I smiled to myself, this was something he wouldn't get away with. I crossed the room and manage to climb onto my bed, fatigue slowly taking control over my body.

My bedroom door opens and I see Jace walking in. To my horror, or pleasure, without a shirt on. He was only wearing his pyjama bottoms and his abs looked rock hard. Of course he had a nice six-pack and the perfect V shape going down, disappearing under his bottoms. I wanted to touch him badly. My heart pounding in my chest and I could feel my mouth dry up. _Control your freaking emotions, Clarissa._

"It's not nice to stare, Clarissa", Jace said and winked at me.

"Shut up", I groaned and put my head down on the pillow. He chuckled. This was so embarrassing and I was thanking the Angles above that the room was dark or else I would probably be beet red.

"Goodnight, shortcake."

"Goodnight Goldilocks", I mumbled back as I drifted away to sleep land.

* * *

**A few of you asked about how often I update and right now I'm quite busy before school, but I'll try to update as much as impossible. Just bare the slowness! **

**I don't think it counts as incest if they are not related or not step-siblings.**

**Review your thoughts! **

**Besos!**


End file.
